


Management Theory

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner is forced to flex his management skills





	Management Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Management Theory by Virginia 'Virg' Vaughn

Title: Management Theory  
Author: Virginia 'Virg' Vaughn  
Email address:   
Rating: R (mostly for bad language)  
Pairings: M/Sk  
Date: 04/29/01  
Website: http://www.squidge.org/~virgule/  
Spoilers: None that I'm aware of  
Summary: Skinner is forced to flex his management skills   
Disclaimers: If I owned them the show would be a very different place, and I'd be happily watching instead of throwing things at the screen most of the time. Alas, everything seems to belong to CC and Fox and 1013.   
Notes: This is only a snippet, the header is probably longer than the story. I haven't posted anything in nearly a year and I've never posted to an XF list. I didn't get this betaed. <sigh> Hope none of the above frightens you away and the amusement value helps to offset the abuse of commas. 

* * *

Management Theory

One day he just walked in my office and said to me, "So, what exactly do I have to do to get you to stop pretending you don't want me?"

At least he took the precaution of locking the door behind him. Maybe he wasn't as crazy as I'd always thought. No, that couldn't be right. He *was* as crazy as I thought. Worse... this was a guy who let a whacked out psychiatric charlatan drill holes in his head. And, I had real fear that he'd enjoyed it. 

Leadership is nine tenths waiting around for decisions to make themselves. I am a master at letting subordinates swing in the wind until they are forced to make a move and then taking credit for the results. "Of course I want you, Agent Mulder. I want you to get your reports in on time, I want you to submit budgets that make sense and for once even balance. Hell, I want you to show up at the annual Halloween party wearing something other than that stupid alien costume." Good old J. Edgar would have been proud of me. 

I swear he blanched. That's when I noticed the slight trembling in his hands. Those amazing gold green eyes were fixed on the floor and his 'GQ' model's posture had collapsed into a sloppy slouch. The insane bastard actually meant it. Frightening.

"I guess it was just my imagination. I really though you... wanted me." His indrawn breath sounded suspiciously like a sob.

I'm a hard man, but I'm no monster. Besides, he's actually one of the best profilers of the decade, if not the century. So, I weighed my options and the firm outline of his nicely rounded buttocks in his Armani slacks. What the hell.

In two seconds I had him up against the wall, one fist wrapped around his hideous imported Chinese silk tie and the other buried in his overtly bad, $40 designer haircut. He moaned like a horny cheerleader and I chuckled. He really wasn't half bad. Pressing my hips into his pelvis, I rubbed against him and just before sucking a three alarm hickey into the side of his neck, I whispered, "Let's start with me fucking you into the floor. And if you're not too raw after that I'll see if I can get really original." 

He groaned and shuddered, putty in my hands. "Sir... God. I-I've wanted this so long, I need you so much -- "

I could tell he was winding up for a soliloquy. The obvious cure was to tongue fuck his mouth into oblivion. Worked like a charm. Two minutes after that I had him down on the carpet, naked and whimpering. You know, if he hadn't made the first move, I might have missed out on all this. Who knew the way to finally shape up my most wayward agent was to bury my cock in his rosy backside? 

Think I'll offer up some suggestions at the next management skills building meeting.

~~~~~End~~~~~

\--   
"We don't see things as they are, we see them as we are." - Anais Nin  
http://www.squidge.org/~virgule/

The Thin Blue Line Sentinel fiction competition  
http://www.squidge.org/~virgule/thinblueline/tbl-main.html

  
Archived: May 20, 2001 


End file.
